1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for routing in a wireless network to reduce a traffic jam in a wireless network that occurs due to heavy communications traffic under extreme circumstances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under extreme circumstances, wireless traffic in a communications network is significantly increased and a single wireless ad-hoc node cannot cope with the increase. However, conventional techniques do not consider a traffic jam at both a destination node and an intermediate node. That is, traffic is distributed only at the destination node. Therefore, a traffic jam cannot be avoided.